Pointless
by Ten-Faced
Summary: On some random quest or another, Connor and Lou Ellen bet on the thing called 'Tratie'. Travis/Katie and Connor/Lou Ellen. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I owe nothing.

* * *

"Duck!" the daughter of Hecate yelled, and then decided, in the split second that she had, that Connor Stoll was an idiot, even if he was pretty cute.

Without thinking, her magic grabbed the top of his curly head and yanked him down to the ground just as the monster soared over.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head, positioned awkwardly because of the angle he had been pulled.

"Sorry," Lou Ellen panted, helping him up. "Now let's get out of here before ugly gets back."

The two demigods dashed out of the abandoned warehouse, something America never seemed to run out of. Ever. Just like monsters.

"Next time a girl tells you to not go poking around, kindly listen," she added over her shoulder as they made their way to the rendezvous point, where Travis and Katie were to come. Or, as the Stolls called it, 'The Super-Secret Meeting Point for the Awesome Only, with Lou Ellen and Katie included for now'. She now knew just _why_ most of the things Miranda had said about her half sister had been about the fact that Katie was annoyed at the prankster sons of Hermes.

It was because Katie was annoyed at them for ninety-nine percent of the time. Of course, Miranda had also added that a certain Stoll whose name started with the letter 'T' (followed by 'r', 'a', 'v', 'i', and 's') had 'Stoll'en Katie's heart.

Making their way to the SSMPFTAOWLEAKIFN, Lou heard what had to be the cheesiest love confession ever, abruptly cut off by the sound of a boy being tackled by a girl in a hug. So did Connor, it seemed, because a wicked grin came over his face.

"Ten drachmas that they're going to deny liking each other," he muttered, careful to not let them hear.

"_Twenty_ drachmas that they're going to kiss in five minutes," countered Lou Ellen.

Connor looked at her with a mix of awe and respect. "Spying on my brother and his secret crush just so we can make fun of them? Where have you been all my life?"

Lou Ellen kept herself from blushing and looked to a different direction, turning her face so he wouldn't see it in the light. "Away," she answered vaguely, settling in the bushes to hide herself. Connor got the message and copied her, squishing against her to fit in.

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds later, Lou extended a hand to the Stoll next to her, who grudgingly handed over the money.

* * *

**A/N**- For those who cannot tell what has happened, Lou Ellen, Katie, and the Stolls went on a quest-ish thing, but then had to separate, so they decided to meet somewhere. Connor and Lou were one team, and they came back in time to bet on love.

Review, and check my other stories in PJO.


	2. Chapter 2

Made a multi chap thanks to my first reviewer: Ae123monkey.

* * *

Travis is aware of just one thing; Katie.

He's pretty sure that Elysium can't be better than this feeling of holding her in his arms, hugging her, and kissing her.

And then a wolf-whistle blasts through the air, and he finds himself on the ground, Katie covering her face in mortification as his brother and Lou Ellen can be seen, identical grins almost splitting their faces in mischief.

"What the-?"

Connor punches his shoulder, and then helps him up. "You could have waited until after to kiss her," he grumbles. "You owe me twenty drachmas, bro."

Travis straightens his thoughts. "You were spying on us?"

Katie does the same, and her mind prioritizes a different point. "You bet on us?" her anger is much more feared by the other two, because the daughter of Demeter affects the plants surrounding them. Tree trunks begin to shift and tremble, and Travis flinches, remembering just what those can do. Connor does the same.

Lou Ellen doesn't and holds up a finger. "Only," she announces dramatically. "Because you two refused to get a room. So it's your faults, technically."

They can't argue that. "Let's just get a burger," Connor suggests, and the party agrees.

* * *

Should I continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Di immortals_!" Travis cursed, before stabbing the large hydra at the body. A bolt of magic shot out from behind him and hit the middle head, who sat stunned for a moment before looking even angrier.

Katie frowned at the curse, but she went with the gut feeling and searched for any kind of plants that could be of help. Dandelion, clovers, and then there was this one plant that would bring…

Grinning, she poured all of her energy into that one small sprig, and let it grow to record sizes. The hydra screeched at the particularly strengthened abilities of the plant, thrashing and trying to untangle itself.

Connor took this opportunity immediately. "Levitate me!" he shouted without even looking back. A purple aura surrounded the son of Hermes before he was lifted into the air, above the distracted middle head.

"Careful of the poison ivy!" Katie warned, and Lou shifted him just to the side, so that when he fell he wouldn't have to suffer by the super plant.

Connor focused for a moment, and then let out a cry. "Now!" the aura vanished, and Connor dropped with his blade aimed right at the neck, all of his weight used to make a clean slice, dropping a jar of greenish fire in the small gap left in the otherwise flat neck.

"Duck!" he yelled as Lou Ellen detonated the Greek Fire. Katie buried her head in her arms.

A loud explosion shook the woods, and something slapped her shoulder. She was almost too afraid to see what it was.

Slowly, she lifted her head, and ticked off the… she actually didn't know what was on her shoulder. It was a lump of flesh, and that was all she knew about it. Gross.

The shoulder irritation dealt with, Katie surveyed the remains. A large scorch mark was all that remained of the monster, other than some of the yellow powder left from its disintegration.

"Everyone alright?" she asked aloud, and received murmurs of affirmation.

"Good," she sighed, but tensed up almost immediately. "We're never going to another Monster Doughnut shop again."

"Hear, hear."

Lou Ellen straightened her hair. "I told you we should have gone to the coffee shop instead."

* * *

I'm going to make up an appearance for Lou Ellen.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim is an OC. Lou Ellen's appearance is fanmade.

* * *

Jim - often called 'James Robert Marlow' by his angry mother - was a teenage boy who was perfectly normal. Well, he was a bit of a nerd, interested in academics, video games and things like that, but he was average. Or, he liked to think so.

Average people did not have their doors knocked down by two rather good-looking girls who held a stake-out in their house.

He had been playing a video game on the game console connected to the flat screen TV, slashing down evil with a magic sword when the front door nearly smashed open, knocking a vase off the table next to the entrance. He could hear the china shattering.

Damn, he would be blamed for those. Pressing the button that would pause the game until he started again, Jim grabbed a baseball bat that had been left under the couch by his brother and crept near the entrance, aluminum sports equipment ready to bash.

"Dammit, Katie, don't you dare close your eyes!" a voice snarled, and Jim paused. A moment later, he pressed himself against the wall like the movies, bat at the ready.

"So tired…" mumbled another voice. Jim guessed that they were both female. The sound of someone being half-dragged in could be heard.

"Yeah, well, think caffeine! Coffee, tea, chocolate, that awesome cinnamon bun my sister makes…" the first girl's voice went a little dreamy. "For a thirteen year old, she's a really good baker."

"M-hm," agreed 'Katie'. "Where are we?"

"_Di immortals_," muttered the first voice. Jim, now sweating in fear, heard a dull thud. "Stay on the ground, and try not to sleep, I don't have enough magic right now."

"But it's so comfortable…." Katie's voice was a whining whisper at the end, ready to fall into slumber.

Brisk walking. Jim watched as a girl, fifteen or sixteen, strode to the kitchen (his kitchen) and opened some cupboards, as if she owned the place. The pretty girl had pale blond hair cut chin length, tanned skin, and an orange shirt that clashed hideously with the blue of her jeans. Oddly, she had a lot of charms and jewelry on her neck and wrists.

"Ah," Blondie sighed, and took out his sister's stash of chocolate bars. She turned, the sweets in hand, and saw him for the first time. Her odd purple eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the chocolates.  
"Shit."

"Language….zzz."

Jim decided to be brave. "Who are you?" he demanded, making sure that the silvery bat was perfectly in sight.

Blondie snapped her fingers, the sharp sound echoing in the room, magnified as if the crack was important somehow. "You let us in," she spoke slowly, her voice confident and convincing. "We're your friends."

But that was overdoing it. "Uh, no, you're not," Jim shook his head. "I know my friends. I don't know you."

Rolling her eyes, Blondie picked up the candy bars, walking past him in a brisk pace and heading to where she had dropped the other girl. Jim peeked out from the corner and noticed another girl (who also happened to be rather attractive) with brown hair collapsed on the carpet, dressed in matching clothes. "Of course I would run into a clear-sighted mortal when I'm low on magic," she grumbled, ripping open one of the packaged sweet.

"_'Mortal'_?" Jim repeated. The way this girl said it made it sound like she wasn't.

"Be a good girl, Katie," Blondie coaxed, ignoring Jim, and broke up the chocolate, trying to get the girl to eat it. "Swallow the damn thing. It's not as good as ambrosia, but it still has sugar."

Jim backed up slowly, trying to reach the phone. Maybe these girls were crazy, and had escaped a mental institute somewhere.

"It won't work," Blondie told him without looking. "I knocked out every method of electronic communication within a mile's radius."

Jim listened into the earpiece. Damn, she was right.

"Who are you?"

Blondie paused in her work in reviving her friend. "Name's Lou Ellen."

"Alright, Lou Ellen," he began. "What are you doing in my house?"

"No specific reason. You know, other than the fact that my friend was attacked by a monster and everything."

The doorbell rang. Jim decided that it was better if he left, and went to open the door while Lou Ellen continued her work.

Or perhaps it wasn't. Two identical guys stood outside, both of them wearing orange t-shirts and carrying two bags each.

"Move!" One of the guys shoved past him, dashing to the nearly unconscious Katie. "Here's the nectar."

"Did you steal my stuff?" Lou Ellen asked as she took the canteen and opened it.

"Hello?" Jim wondered aloud as the second twin – because they were so alike – dashed in past him.

"Is she alright?"

"No, Connor, she's taking a nap on the ground."

"You're being sarcastic, right?"

"Why are you people in my house?"

"No, _really_? I thought I was sincere!"

"Travis, shut up and take the nectar."

"Mmm…"

"She's stirring!"

"Travis! You spilt our last nectar!"

"On Katie's shirt! Dude, you're lucky she's not wearing white. Or _un_lucky, I guess."

"_Connor_."

"Since when do you two say the same things at the same time?"

"Hey!" Jim shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Get out of my house!"

Lou Ellen exchanged looks with the two brothers. The brothers shrugged, and charged him with identical grins on their faces.

* * *

An hour later, Jim was found by his parents tied up, blindfolded, and gagged in the living room, hanging from the ceiling fan. Searches revealed that some items of value had been taken, but those same things were found abandoned a few blocks away.

Jim never, ever told anyone the truth of what happened. He had a feeling they wouldn't believe his words. Besides, that kind of explained why his math teacher was an old, dribbling snake woman.


End file.
